Community Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for NCAA Gymnastics Wikia. Being part of the wikia network, the Wikia terms of use apply here. Inappropriate #Bashing or hating on an athlete. I understand that it's impossible for one person to please everyone, but if you don't like a particular gymnast, please just stay off their page. #Bashing or hating on another user. I know people don't always get along. But if you have a problem with someone, discuss it with them civilly and rationally. #Article additions about gymnasts or teams being robbed of a title. Believe it or not, whining about how you think your favorite gymnast should've won a particular title is not going to magically give it to her. It accomplishes absolutely nothing and offers nothing of value to the site. #Information about injuries, retirement, or commitments must, must, MUST have a reliable source. No exceptions. #Sexually explicit material. Yes, this is the Internet and yes this kind of stuff is around every corner nowadays, but this is not the place for it. Remember, minors may come on here and they definitely do not want to see that. #Along these same lines, there is absolutely NO SHIPPING. These are real people, they're not toys you can bump together and make kissing noises. #Constant comments about gymnasts that are all in the same vein as "I'd hit that so hard" or anything else like that. We get it. They're gymnasts, they're flexible, they're good looking, blah blah blah. Shut up. That's not what this site is for. Again, there may be children on here. #When it comes to gifs, if you didn't make it, don't upload it. #Vandalism. #Making false claims about a severe health issue and/or death will result in several consequences. #Posting personal pictures of gymnasts obtained from their personal Facebook accounts (please respect the athletes' privacy). #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. #You need to be at least 13 years old 'to have an account on this wiki as the mandated terms of use for all wiki users due to the 'Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Recommendations #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). #Invite friends to help! #If you are new to this Wikia, please don't be shy and ask any one of our admins for help. #It helps if you edit after watching a particular competition, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. Credible Sources Blogs *The Gymternet *Road to Nationals *College Gym News Accepted Sources *Official social media accounts, either of the team or the gymnast (including, but not limited to, Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram) **In order for the source to be accepted, you must link the actual tweet/ page/ post. Screencaps will not be accepted, since those can be faked. **Make sure the account is real. People tend to create social network accounts to impersonate people in the public eye. Unacceptable Sources *Screencaps of any kind. As said before, those can be faked. In order for the source to be accepted, you must provide a link to the actual website. *Rumors that originate from a social networking site (Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, etc.) and have no real source. *Gymnastike/ FloGymnastics. This is a 100%, absolute, unequivocal never. Why? **They have been known to plagiarize their articles, usually off of Lauren from The Gymternet. **[http://my-bff-nastia.tumblr.com/post/96308442199/they-link-to-the-photos-aaaaand-im-sending Back in late August 2014, they wrote about McKayla Maroney's iCloud being hacked, and posted a link to the 4chan thread with her pictures.] Bearing in mind that she was underage at the time these pictures were taken, they linked child pornography to their subscribers and made a profit from it. Bans Repeating one kind of offense after a ban expires will lead to the next ban being raised to the next level. One Week Bans #Using warning templates without being an admin. #Making edits that only have the purpose to get awards. This includes the adding of categories. #Repeatedly editing another user's user page without being asked to (unless you're fixing minor errors). One Month Bans #Removing content from pages. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be blocked. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. #Repeatedly inserting information without a reliable source. Again, screencaps don't count. #Repeated vandalism. #Bashing athletes. #Threatening athletes. #Use of multiple sub accounts without permission of an administrator, the block may be extended if they are used to come on chat after a kickban. Three Month Bans #Replacing content on pages with insulting phrases. Six Months Bans #Any continuous repeat offense from the previous bans as listed will result in a six-month ban. #If found guilty from lying about a severe health issue and/or death. The said user will be blocked for up to six months and the blogs, comments and such will be deleted immediately. Permanent Bans #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to porn. #Shipping and/ or posting graphic fanfiction. #Plagiarism of another user's blogs. #Spamming links to external websites (unless they are links to related fansites). #Deleting admin warnings. How to Become an Administrator #You can't ask to be one. You have to show you are one first. #You must be at least 15 years old. #You must be active on the wikia. #You must make constructive edits and, in general, set a good example for the other users to follow. Category:Community